


Paper Rings

by mmmmmbred



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sappy little lesbians, these bitches gay! good for them.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmmbred/pseuds/mmmmmbred
Summary: Adora always wakes up first.A little sweetness between everyone's favorite lesbians and a lot of love in their hearts
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 369





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> did u know i love two things in this world and it's catradora and taylor swift

Adora always woke up first.

The light worming through the curtains managed to perk her up, and she never got tired of the early morning view. 

Catra, still sound asleep, curled up by her side. Sometimes her head was on Adora’s chest, legs tangled together with an arm thrown over her waist, sometimes latched onto her back, breathing softly on her neck, sometimes with her back to Adora, when she was most likely to pretend to be asleep so Adora would keep hugging her from behind.

This morning, they were facing each other, gently holding hands. They never slept more than a foot apart, but Adora liked waking up like this the most. She got to see Catra’s face first thing when she opened her eyes.

She watched, looking for anything wrong. There was no tension in her shoulders, no weight to her breaths, no pain on her face. Adora smiled softly. It had been a long time since they had to fight, but it was still a relief to see Catra completely at peace.

Then she could turn looking into admiring. Catra’s fluffy hair, falling in short strands over her forehead and pillow. Her elegant long fingers, that sent a thrill through Adora if she thought about it too much. Her soft hands that always seemed to find Adora’s and made her feel loved. Her lovely chest and hips, the ones Adora could never get enough of, and convinced her to leave way too many parties early. Her sweet face, with all its scars and soft skin and smiles and a cute button nose.

_I want to wake up next to that face for the rest of my life._ Adora surprised herself with the thought. 

She was completely sure of it. She had had passing thoughts of asking Catra to spend forever with her, but only in brief moments and intense highs. Like when they were stumbling home from one of the many victory anniversary parties. 

_They were barely walking down the hall, leaning so much on each other it was nearly impossible to stay upright. Adora’s sides hurt from giggling, but she couldn’t stop, because every time she did, she would burp, and Catra would start laughing again._

__

_Eventually, Catra shoved the door to their room open, tossed her shoes and coat to the floor, and flung herself on the bed. Adora tried her best to close the door quietly behind them, gently putting her shoes down and taking off her tiara._

__

_Catra groaned from the bed. “Tha’s a problem for future Adora. Present Catra needs attention. And smooches.”_

__

_Adora shushed her, flapping a hand dramatically. “Be quiet, I don’ wanna wake anyone up.” She whispered loudly._

__

_“Psssh.” Catra flapped a hand back. “Who cares? C’mere.” She made grabby hands at Adora. “I need your boob in my hand right now.”_

__

_“You’re the worst.”_

__

_“I am honest about what I want.”_

__

_Adora laughed and wobbled over, practically falling on top of her. She was still grinning as Catra immediately hugged her to her chest and kissed her._

__

_It had been over a year since the first time, but she still got butterflies in her stomach when Catra pulled her in, pressing their lips together like it was the only thing she wanted. Like Adora was the only thing she wanted._

__

_Catra was pulling at her dress, tugging at her hair, running her nails down the open back and sending shivers through her body. After everything, when everyone asked what she wanted, she wanted to be happy, and that definitely meant falling into bed with Catra every night._

__

_Then she was trying to suck on Catra’s lower lip when it made a weird, extremely loud suction noise and they both burst out laughing._

__

_Adora rolled off to her side, convulsing with giggles. As she finally got herself under control, she could hear Catra’s peals of laughter, interrupted by snorts and wheezes. She slowly stopped laughing, replaced by a silly grin as she looked at her girlfriend._ Girlfriend. _It was still amazing every time she remembered. Catra’s face was lit up, so happy and carefree. Like she was at long last, completely at peace and completely comfortable with her place in the universe by Adora’s side._

_Catra eventually turned to look at her. “Hey, beautiful. Whatcha lookin’ at?”_

_“I dunno, some weird catgirl that I’m in love with.”_

_“Ew. Sounds a little sappy to me.” Catra rolled over to face her, grabbing Adora’s hands and pulling them to her chest. Adora stared at her chest rise with breaths for a few beats, then watched in awe as Catra tugged her hands to her lips and kissed them softly._

_“I love you so much.”_

_She held onto her hands, moving to kiss the inside of her wrists. “I love you like the sun loves to shine.”_

_She brought her arms close, kissing up her forearms to her biceps, where she gave them a playful squeeze. “I love you like clothes love to wrinkle.”_

_She slid Adora’s arms around her neck, and Adora’s breath hitched as she slid down to kiss her clavicle and shoulders. “I love you like seasons love to change.”_

_She kissed up her neck. “I love you like Bow and Glimmer love to get on my damn nerves.” Adora laughed, quieting when Catra finally reached her lips, hovering just shy of them._

_“I love you like the world loves to heal, like you love to do stupid stuff all the time.”_

_Impatient as ever, Adora closed the distance, pulling Catra in like it was more important than breathing. She couldn’t put her love into beautiful words like Catra did, but she could kiss her, sweet and slow, like they had all the time in the world. When she was finally satisfied, she barely pulled back, gazing into Catra’s mismatched eyes._

_“Why those things?” She asked, after a few heartbeats._

_“They never stop.”_

_She couldn’t stop beaming if she tried, even though her cheeks were on fire and the drinks weren’t doing anything to cool them down._ I want to be loved like that forever. I want to love her like that forever. _She thought, looking at Catra’s hazy gaze, and how her eyes still lit up like the stars fell from the sky and made themselves at home in their darkened room._

“Checking out the goods?”

Adora startled, lost in pleasant memories. Catra’s eyes were still closed, but she was stirring.

“What, cat got your tongue?” She teased, opening her eyes and cracking a smile. Adora couldn’t help but grin back. She snaked an arm around Catra’s waist and pulled her close, kissing her, easy and deep.

When she finally pulled away, Catra looked a little starstruck. “Well, good morning to you too. What was that for?”

“Nothin’. You’re just beautiful.”

The purr that vibrated through her hands was more than enough of a reward. She looked straight into those beautiful eyes and watched as Catra blushed and fought back a dopey grin. Adora wanted to make her beam and purr every day of their lives.

“Hey, do you want to get married?”

“For sure.” Catra stretched and cuddled into Adora’s chest. “I like a good party, and I think it’s fun to have someone legally stuck with me forever.”

“I mean like, soon. To me.”

“Like, this is your proposal?”

“...Yes?”

“Wow. Didn’t even get me a ring.” Catra smirked, bringing her left hand to Adora’s face and wiggling her fingers.

“Wow. Didn’t know you were so materialistic.” Adora teased back, smacking her hand away. Catra chuckled then mewled when Adora slipped out of bed and walked over to her desk.

“What are you doing?” She whined.

Adora turned back, snorting at her bedhead. “Aw, miss me already?”

“It’s not because I like you.” Catra crossed her arms under her chin, eyes sparkling.

“No, of course not.” Adora fiddled with some papers and ripped one in half. She put it behind her back and strolled back to the bed. “It’s because you love me.”

Catra’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Something like that.” As Adora sat down, she pushed herself up enough to put a hand to Adora’s cheek and pull her down into a gentle kiss. Adora took that hand and held it in front of her. She pulled out a strip of paper, pink, like everything in Brightmoon, and tenderly tied it around her finger. Kissing the back of her hand, she beamed at Catra.

“Now you have a ring. Until I get you a better one.”

“You’re such a dork. This is the best ring ever.”

“So, is that a yes?”

Catra sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” She grabbed Adora’s face with both hands and embraced her passionately, pulling her down into the bed. Her fingers rubbed Adora’s cheekbones when she pulled back. “I’d marry you if the ring was made of gold or paper or sparkles.”

“Good.” She kissed her again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

**Author's Note:**

> these sweet fiancees brought to you by aimee carrero's tweet and that one post about "it's not because i like you" "it's because you looooove me"


End file.
